


The Eggnog Effect

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is a Professor, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eggnog, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nerdiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: There is a special formula to proper Christmas fun. To get into the holiday spirit all you need is to gather some good friends, play a silly game and of course you will need to drink the traditional eggnog. A hell of a lot of it to be exact! Then add a table spoon of sexual tension and tickling and a pinch of awkward flirting for good measure - and you'll have the "eggnog effect".





	The Eggnog Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coneybologna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneybologna/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this fluffy, little glimpse of what an X-men Christmas party might look like! It's not super long and I apologize for the brevity, but real life has been breathing down my neck lately, stressing me out with way too many things on my schedual. I do hope this little fic will suffice? And happy holidays and sprinkles of pixie dust all 'round!

 

 

* * *

 

 

”What IS that…?” Raven whispered in Erik’s ear while her gaze perplexed followed the chalk lines being frantically drawn on the small blackboard on the wall. Erik shrugged slightly, not exactly sure of what to make of it either.

  
“An egg?” Erik guessed, but Charles shook his head and kept drawing, focusing on getting the proportions just somewhat right.

  
“A grape!” Raven exclaimed in an excited voice, but another shake of his head let her know that she was mistaken. Charles looked more and more frustrated as he finally finished the drawing, adding a long and wavy line to the end of the simple oval shape. Instantly Raven and Erik fell silent and looked at each other for a moment. Angel, who was holding the timer, simply giggled slightly.

  
“Twenty-five seconds, professor,” she said, earning herself a discontent grunt from Charles. The eggnog might not be all that high in alcohol volume, but the quantity of shots on the other hand had already taken its toll on the group. Noticeably. Raven was looking more and more puzzled and Erik looked a little flushed as Charles drew yet another weird-looking blob of chalk on the blackboard, adding that wavy line at the end of it again. He then looked at Raven and Erik, raising an eyebrow in an inquisitive arch. No one responded. Charles didn’t know if he was imagining things, but he could have sworn that Erik’s cheeks seemed to turn a tiny bit pink. Maybe it was the eggnog. Or maybe it was just the warm air in here.

  
“Fifty seconds,” Angel said, holding back a grin.

  
“Oh, for god’s sake!” Charles burst out, encircling one of the blobs on the blackboard demonstratively with the chalk, the friction giving off a small screech.

  
“Hey, no talking!” Angel laughed and looked at Erik whose skin color had turned slightly red by now. Raven was narrowing her eyes slightly at the professor, seemingly trying to control her facial expression.

  
“Am I really gonna have to say it?” she asked and suppressed a girlish giggle. Shortly she looked over at Erik sitting next to her in the sofa, but he was currently zoning out it seemed. She nudged him.

  
“Come on, you’re the one who… who…” she started, but quickly trailed off when she realized that she had probably said too much. Now she was blushing too and Erik was just looking flustered. Charles was glaring at them by now, looking beyond confused and also rather astounded by their inability to guess what he was drawing. Whose idea had it been to play drunken Pictionary anyway?

  
“One minute, that’s three shots already…!” Angel stated in an excited voice, looking at the timer ticking away all too fast for Charles’ liking. Raven let out a sigh.

  
“Alright, I’ll just say it then!” she said and instantly Charles nodded eagerly, tapping the piece of chalk against the blackboard to get her to hurry up. He didn’t want to get too drunk tonight. Getting a bit tipsy was alright, but getting hammered wasn’t appropriate. That would simply be too decadent for a professor, he thought. Finally Raven leaned back in the sofa and threw her hands up in the air, looking defeated.

  
“Sperm!!” she then proclaimed bravely. Instantly Angel let out a loud chuckle, barely managing to cover her mouth with her sleeve to suffocate the sound. Erik didn’t move a muscle, except for his fingers which were fidgeting with the fringes on a pillow.

  
“What??? No!” Charles burst out, baffled and slack-jawed. Now his cheeks seemed to take on a slight pinkish tone as well. Angel shook her head at him, reminding him not to speak and Raven giggled.

  
“What? Really, Charles? Are you saying THAT’s not a sperm cell?” she asked and pointed at the drawing. Charles blinked a few times and then looked at his drawing again. The room fell silent while he studied it closer. Next to him Angel was still trying to stifle a flustered laughter trying to make its way out of her mouth. Charles then ran a hand through his hair while exhaling deeply.

  
“Umm…” he said, sounding a little indecisive.

  
“One and a half minute. And you can’t speak unless they have the correct answer or if we hit the two minute mark,” Angel reminded him. Frustrated Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly trying to compose himself. Raven giggled once more and nudged Erik again.

  
“It totally looks like sperm though, don’t you think?” she asked him and finally a small smile curved the corners of his mouth upwards a little. His cheeks were still a bit flushed but he seemed a little less flustered now – but then again the shots of eggnog were going down rather fast, making everyone a little more brave than usual. Taking yet another sip of his Christmassy drink he nodded, gaze glued to Charles who was starting to look desperate.

  
“It does,” Erik said and let out a small chuckle. Charles sent him a slightly grumpy pout as a response.

  
“What is it then, come on!” Raven insisted and jumped up and down in her seat a little to encourage Charles to keep going. He let out something between a sigh and a frustrated whine and put the piece of chalk to the blackboard again – only he hesitated and seemed uncertain of how to continue.

  
“Wait, I know, it’s a balloon!” Erik suddenly burst out in an excited tone of voice. Charles bowed his head ever so slightly, his shoulders sinking in an inaudible sigh of discouragement. He then shook his head and Erik let out a small grunt in both surprise and disappointment.

  
“One minute and forty-five seconds,” Angel stated and raised her eyebrows at Charles. Desperate not to forfeit and be forced to down way too much eggnog he drew two small circles inside the oval shape and then put two dots inside each of them. Happy with this dead giveaway he turned around and looked at Erik and Raven in the sofa with an almost triumphant look on his face, awaiting their response. Only they looked just as confused as before. Charles had to admit that it was very tempting to just put his fingers to his temple and tell everyone the answer because at this point he was beginning to lose hope. But he had promised not to. For the sake of the game of course. Raven tilted her head a little, looking intensely at the drawing, seemingly trying to get it to look like something recognizable by looking at it from a different angle.

  
“A… mouse?” she asked insecurely while trying to hide a grin at the same time. Charles instantly covered his face in his hands.

  
“Aaaand – time’s up!” Angel said, putting the timer down with a broad smile on her face.

  
“That means six shots for you, professor,” she chuckled. Charles didn’t look too enthusiastic. Acknowledging his defeat he stepped away from the blackboard with a sigh, leaving his rather battered piece of chalk behind.

  
“I’m afraid it does…” he mumbled and plopped down into the sofa cushions opposite Erik and Raven. Raven let out an excited sound and clapped her hands, taking a sip of her eggnog.

  
“So what is it?” Erik asked curiously, glancing at the small blackboard on the wall with the mysterious drawing.

  
“It really should be obvious-” Charles said, but Raven interrupted him:

  
“Not as obvious as your need of drawing lessons!” she giggled and ducked when he motioned to throw a pillow at her.

  
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with my drawing skills,” Charles said and sent her a sarcastic smirk.

  
“Really, Charles? What do YOU think it looks like, if not sperm?” Erik asked, exposing his teeth in a wide shark-like grin. Charles’ eyes widened ever so slightly and he crossed his arms.

  
“It’s a tadpole…! Okay? Not a bloody spermatozoon,” he said and let out a small huff. Both Erik and Raven instantly burst into laughter, drowning out his mumblings about how adding the eyes to the drawing should have been an obvious clue.

  
“Here you go, drink up!” Angel said and placed a tray with six shots of eggnog on the table in front of Charles. Instantly he let out a defeated sigh and grabbed a shot glass a little hesitantly, lifting it into the air a little. The others followed suit.

  
“To drunken Pictionary!” Angel beamed, clinking her shot glass against the others’. Casual giggling then filled the room along with the clinking and a slight mumbling from Charles. Everyone then downed their shot of eggnog. Cringing ever so slightly – mostly from his Pictionary defeat and not the taste of the beverage – Charles looked at Erik sitting opposite him. His boyfriend looked stunning tonight, he thought. The black turtleneck sweater and khaki slacks only accentuated his handsome features and lean body. He wondered if he picked his outfits based on that fact? His wardrobe wasn’t exactly extensive and Charles couldn’t help but speculate if he had put any thought into it. Sure seemed like it. Charles bit his lip as his glance slowly travelled upwards, studying the material of the sweater hugging the contours of Erik’s body delightfully tight. Even though he very well knew what Erik was hiding under there it still made him breathless to think about it. He truly was beautiful, inside and out. Daydreaming, his gaze travelled further and suddenly he found himself looking directly into Erik’s eyes. Caught slightly by surprise his heart instantly did a double beat in his chest. Feeling a little flustered he managed to send Erik a smile that he hoped didn’t look all too… well, excited. No need to make it that obvious, Charles thought to himself. Erik was looking right back at him, eyes glazed over ever so slightly from the amount of eggnog in his system. A confident and smug grin then formed on Erik’s lips. Quickly Charles averted his glance, a little annoyed at being so transparent. He didn’t need his telepathy to know what Erik was thinking. At all. It was obvious. And he was thrilled about it actually. But why give Erik the satisfaction of knowing that just yet? Trying to stay cool and ignore the buzzing in his head Charles exhaled deeply and leaned forwards a little, picking up another shot of eggnog.

  
“Cheers!” Raven burst out, happy to see her brother downing the boozy drink so willingly. Charles nodded with a small smile and tried to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks which seemed to intensify by the minute. Erik kept looking at him, still with that all too smug and knowing grin on his face. So, Charles tried his best to look as pious as he could. He didn’t know if he succeeded but he decided not to take a telepathic peek although it was tempting. Because Erik didn’t like it when he did and he respected that. Also, it was much more fun not knowing anyway… Actually it was a bit intriguing. More shots followed all too fast and Charles started to feel tipsy rather quickly. He couldn’t really determine if he welcomed it or not - but it did feel a little nice, he had to admit. Angel and Raven had started a tickle fight and were taking turns at squirming in the sofa cushions, squealing loudly and barely avoiding bumping into Erik in the process.

  
“You cheat!” Angel whined when Raven tackled her and pinned her down in the sofa, trying to tickle her while restraining her hands at the same time.

  
“There’s no such thing as cheating in a tickle fight!” Raven laughed and let out a small grunt when Angel managed to free her hands and embed her fingertips in her ribs, causing her to thrash violently in a giggling fit. Her elbow smacked into Erik’s side and he let out a discontent groan.

  
“Oh yeah?” Angel grinned and pulled back a little, unfolding her wings with a slightly buzzing sound.

  
“Catch me then,” she said challengingly. Raven immediately let out a protesting sound.

  
“No, you can’t do that, that’s … that’s…” she said but trailed off. Angel sent her a smirk.

  
“What? Cheating?” she asked and let out a squeal when Raven tackled her once more. As they squirmed and took turns at toppling over one another in the sofa Erik looked at Charles with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Mind if I join you?” Erik then asked – but it wasn’t really a question - because he quickly plopped down on the cushions next to Charles, leaving him with no time to answer. Not that he would have protested though. Slowly an arm snuck around Charles’ shoulders, nuzzling his upper arm ever so slightly through the woolen cardigan.

  
“Remember your drinks,” Erik said, still with that smug grin on his face. Charles’ eyebrow instantly raised itself questioningly as he looked at him.

  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he accused and sent Erik an innocent smile. He was met by the signature shark-like grin.

  
“Rules are rules, Charles,” Erik said in an equally innocent voice and raised his own glass, urging Charles to pick up his next and second last shot. Unable to protest the rules of the game – and Erik’s possible intentions – he gave in and grabbed his drink. An approving sound came from Erik as he clinked his glass against Charles’.

  
“Cheers, professor,” he said in what Charles thought sounded almost like a husky voice. In response he quickly downed the drink and cringed a little at the tingling in his head. This actually WAS sort of nice though and he turned his head to look at Erik.

  
“You usually don’t care much for rules,” Charles declared and his eyes widened slightly when he realized that he was actually slurring a little. Erik chuckled.

  
“When they’re in my favor I do,” he joked and leaned in slightly, his warm breath hitting Charles’ ear and making him shudder a little.

  
“Drink up,” Erik then whispered. Instantly a shiver rolled through Charles at the tone of his voice and the need it contained. The promise. The want. He felt himself blush more and within a split second his plans about playing pious went down the drain. Without thinking about it and with fingers trembling in expectation Charles reached out and grabbed his last shot, downing it in one mouthful. God, he was easy, he thought to himself - but of course he blamed it on the eggnog. That was the convenient thing to do, by far.

  
“Ladies…?” Erik then said, turning his attention to the two giggling girls in the opposite sofa. Stopping their tickling game for a moment they looked at him.

  
“I and the professor will retire for the evening,” he said matter-of-factly, discretely placing a broad hand on Charles’ thigh. Instantly Raven looked disappointed.

  
“Nooo, not yet! What about our Pictionary game?” she protested. Erik sent her a smirk and looked at Charles, waiting for him to say something while still wearing that smug smile.

  
“I think I have played enough Pictionary for the night. My alcohol quota has been reached… and breached,” Charles slurred, earning a small whine from Raven and a snort from Angel as they got up into a sitting position in the mess of cushions.

  
“Old fart,” Raven huffed in disappointment.

  
“Indeed,” Charles merely agreed and got up from the sofa. Erik followed suit, placing a hand on the small of Charles’ back.

  
“Have fun – and behave yourselves,” Charles said when Erik started to lead them towards the door.

  
“It’s only 11pm, are you really going to sleep already?” Angel asked. Charles let out a somewhat insecure chuckle and turned around to look at them.

  
“No? No, we’re, umm… going to study,” he stammered. Instantly he wanted to slap himself across the face for this obvious lack of finesse. For a second the girls looked completely perplexed. Then a wide grin made its way to Raven’s lips.

  
“Oooh!” she burst out, giggling. Angel was still looking somewhat confused.

  
“Study what?” she asked, dumbfounded. Raven instantly shushed her, pulling her back into their lying position on the sofa. Now it was Erik’s time to chuckle.

  
“We’re going to study anatomy,” he said bluntly. Instantly Charles’ cheeks turned a deep shade of magenta and Angel frowned – only to look shocked a few seconds later.

  
“Ewww!” she said as it finally dawned on her. Then both girls burst into flustered laughter and quickly they resumed their tickling game, leaving Charles and Erik to themselves. With a smile Erik gestured for the blushing Charles to walk through the door he opened for him – and he quickly did. But when they walked out into the corridor he couldn’t help but look up at Erik with a sly grin spreading on his face.

  
“Anatomy?” he just said, chuckling. The heat in his cheeks still burned fiercely and as they walked towards the bedroom he felt slightly wobbly on his feet.

  
“Yes,” Erik said matter-of-factly as he wrapped an arm around Charles.

  
“I intend to study yours,” he added in an amorous tone of voice, lightly squeezing Charles’ shoulder.

  
“But anatomy is a broad subject. What is your specialty?” Charles asked challengingly as he looked up at Erik. Instantly the shark-like grin reappeared on his face as he opened the door to their bedroom.

  
“Spermatozoons,” Erik grinned and Charles instantly spluttered with laughter, forcing Erik to support him on their way towards the bed when he stumbled on his own feet.

  
“It’s spermatozoa in plural, Erik,” Charles giggled and Erik let out a huff.

  
“Well, spermatozoa then, you nerd,” he said as Charles plopped down on the bed. The smug smile had returned to Erik’s face.

  
“Are you a fit candidate for analysis, professor?” he asked huskily, eyeing Charles up and down.

  
“I believe I am,” Charles replied in an equally husky voice.

  
“Well, then I better analyze you, mein Schatz... For science and all that,” Erik laughed, and a broad smile appeared on Charles’ face.

 

 


End file.
